


Life is all...but one fleeting glance.

by Nellosel



Series: Various facets of the same song [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, characters will be added with each prompt, description of alcohol consumption, drunk!Phichit, drunk!Yuuri, overall so much happiness it should give you diabetes, proposal, slight description of sex, tumblr prompt fills, what do you mean that's not how it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellosel/pseuds/Nellosel
Summary: Snapshots of lives well-spent.Tumblr prompt fills. Title is a quote from Sanober Khan.





	1. Of Drink and Climbing Bridges – Yuuri and Phichit

**Author's Note:**

> hello
> 
> I has been bullied into posting this lol  
> but then! I have a few more prompts with various pairs and things, so I thought, hm, why not just create a whole separate work for it.
> 
> completely unbeta-d, treat with care lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had to pair a song with this first prompt fill, it would be [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3oOQ8XnQWU). EDIT: [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cif0Cm38yDI) is very important for understanding this prompt fill.
> 
> First prompt was: "sentence to use: “If we get arrested, it’s your fault.” btw Phichit and Yuuri"

“If we get arrested, it’s your fault.”

Phichit just laughed at Yuuri’s nervously bitten-out taunt, and climbed higher on the bridge.

-

They were in a city Phichit didn’t remember the name of, where they just completed a very successful tournament. God knows how, but Phichit managed to coax Yuuri out to party. The unnamed city had many ruin pubs, if Phichit were correct with the names? They sounded funky as heck, and when they went into one, it was like a punch to the already excited imagination Phichit had. Colors! People! Sounds! Such cool decoration! Everywhere he looked, every little corner, was just worth to take a photo of it. Was that a deer skull with fairy lights sneaking in and out of the eye sockets? Who knew, and anyway, it looked friggin’ cool.

Yuuri was a nervous mess, at least until Phichit somehow managed to get a few shots and three glasses of champagne into him. After that, Yuuri became just as bubbly as Phichit usually was. He laughed loud and danced even louder, attracting every male and female attention in a 5 meter radius. Phichit knew when his friend lost his anxious edge, he could be The Sex God everyone dreamed of – but as Yuuri rarely did that on his own, people didn’t much know about this side of his. Which was a damn shame, if you asked Phichit, because holy smokes, the guy had these _moves_ that Phichit was sure made everyone around him turned on. 

Anyway, Phichit took as many photos about everything for his amusement as he wanted to, and if you asked him, he was much more content standing on the sidelines and documenting than getting into the thick of it. It was more amusing watching Yuuri dazzle people around him than breaking a sweat, and Phichit wasn’t too big on sticking on others while dancing. He much preferred to see his breath while he danced. 

They moved onto another club after that, and once that closed a 3 AM, Phichit decided that they should be walking home instead of hailing a cab. By that time, Yuuri was sobering up: he didn’t drink much after his initial shots, so he wasn’t too drunk, but he WAS drunk enough to grind on a dude and a chick at the same time. Which Phichit didn’t mind at all, more like, he was cheering Yuuri on to tap those booties.

So anyway, they were walking back to their hotel, and there was this amazing bridge connecting the two sides of the city, arching over a huge body of water. It looked so cool, and at some parts, it was low enough that you could even climb on if you were feeling adventurous! Which Phichit definitely felt like, so at the right opportunity, he grabbed the metal, and pulled himself up, to the greatest distress of Yuuri, who was now sober enough for his anxiety to pop its ugly head up.

“CHRIST IN HEAVEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING” he shrieked on the top of his lungs, as Phichit climbed higher on the bridge. He wanted that freaking great angle for a killer selfie.

“What does it look like I’m doing? Climbing a bridge, of course,” Phichit replied matter-of-factly, while he jumped a step higher. Judging by the sounds Yuuri made, he just had a six-side heart attack.

“HOLY JOHN WILSON, COME DOWN RIGHT NOW” Yuuri positively sounded like he’s going to die.

“A sec, bro! I gotta get this shot!”

“If we get arrested, it’s your fault!!!”

Phichit laughed.

“Yes, and I will have the best freaking mugshot ever taken in history!”

Yuuri screeched.

In the end, they didn’t get arrested. Phichit got the killer shot, Yuuri died three times there and back, and when Phichit climbed down, he was smacked over his head by furious Yuuri. They continued their walk back to the hotel, Yuuri starting to look calmer though his head still reminded Phichit of an overly ripe tomato. Phichit just smiled and added a nice filter to his photo.

It was great fun anyways, so who cares?


	2. Three weeks of insanity – Phichit and Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!  
> Finally got back into writing again after a few weeks of being too tired to do it lol. This is a fill for a prompt I got over Tumblr, and the prompt was to use this: "“I thought you forgot about me.” / “Never.”" dialogue in the fic. So I did it lol. The song is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDfrS-uvI0Q). (I know it's Fifty Shades of Fuckery, but the song is good, okay.) You can regard my other prompt filling fic titled [Inside A Dream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11664117) as a prequel to this one! Oh and this is a **Phichimetti** fill!

Weeks, weeks, weeks.  
He packed his bags, rushing through the motions, and then he left to the Rostelecom Cup. He competed, he won a gold medal. He smiled at the cameras, he waves, threw his flirty winks and kisses at the screaming audience.  
And then he disappeared. And then he didn’t pick up his phone, or answer texts. He went offline, not even Viktor could, or wanted to tell him where he went.  
Weeks, weeks, weeks.

The first week wasn’t that bad. Phichit at least knew where he was then because he obsessively watched every event he competed in, no matter how much the time difference between Moscow and Detroit was. He stayed up, and then he was stupidly sleepy during the morning practice, but he thought he had to do it, he owed that much to him. He watched him jump his perfect jumps, thrust at the camera, seductively twist his hips. It didn’t matter because, in that first week, he was still full to the brim with love. He just left him, dazed and sated, well-loved and even better fucked. Phichit watched him dance and felt that every movement was for him.

Then came the second week. That was much harder. He went complete radio silence on everyone. The last time anyone has ever seen him, at least according to the paparazzi and fan photos, was the Sheremetyevo International Airport where he took a plane to somewhere, and that was the end of it. Phichit was worried sick in the first few days of the second week. What if he got hurt? What if he was robbed and left to die somewhere? What if he was kidnapped? Nobody knew a thing about where he was, nobody knew a fucking thing, and Phichit was just so worried about this filthy love of his miserable Thai skater life that it was a wonder how he could even function.  
Celestino noticed it too and took him aside one day after practice.  
“Everything alright?” he asked him, putting his large hand over Phichit’s shoulder soothingly. Phichit smiled at him, while he felt his heart constantly breaking into pieces.  
“Yeah, just a little worried about Chris is all,” he replied, brushing the actual depth of his feelings away. “He hasn’t responded to my text yet, it’s quite… Weird.”  
Celestino smiled at him, seemingly understanding what he was saying.  
“He’s gonna come around, don’t worry.”  
Phichit smiled again, but he didn’t say anything to that.  
Nothing will be good again, not until he comes home.

The third week found Phichit at a better, but also worse state of mind.  
For one, he was starting to become less distressed about not having him wake up next to Phichit each morning, with a sleepy, soft smile on his face as he looked at him, the adoring love Phichit thought he felt, shining in his eyes. It was like a dull ache that never went away, but it got a little better: it didn’t choke him up every time he saw something that reminded him of the times they spent together. When he passed the places they spent time at, it didn’t kick him in the chest anymore, it just felt like a small pain inside his ribs. He could again concentrate on his practice, and Celestino seemed to have forgotten about his slight freakout.  
On the other hand, Phichit started to feel like he was going insane. Whenever he was walking around in Detroit, going back to the places that meant so many things to him, he started seeing a large man with golden curls adorning his head, wearing sunglasses. It was making him a bit insane because he couldn’t make out who he was, but he just looked so much like him, but he had the sunglasses on. Phichit decided every day he saw him that he would go up to him and ask who he was, but every time he plucked his courage up to do so, the man disappeared. It started to make Phichit feel like he was spiraling out of his mind. Who was the man?!  
Phichit didn’t know, and no matter how much he wanted to find out, he didn’t think he would be able to.

That was where the end of the third week found him. Phichit had two days off, Sunday and Monday, so he decided he’d be doing something he rarely did: he decided to get drunk. Yuuri was away at the NHK Trophy, so Phichit went and bought two bottles of champagne and something else to eat that would soak the alcohol up he was planning to consume. He knew he didn’t need much to get drunk, and that proved to be true: one bottle in, and Phichit was feeling like if he were to walk, he wouldn’t be able to. Thankfully he was sitting, or rather lying on Yuuri’s bed, everything he would have needed, a bucket for his inevitable vomiting included, surrounding him.  
And then suddenly, the door swung open, and the harsh light of the corridor suddenly filled the dim room. A man stood in the door, his body haloed by the light, at least until Phichit’s eyes got used to it, and then he realized it was Chris standing there, looking at him with a multitude of emotions shifting on his face, from elated to horrified.  
“C-chris?” Phichit mumbled, trying to make sense of it all. He was far too drunk to understand how the man he loved with his whole heart, the man he thought was gone forever, could be standing in his room, rushing to his side, holding his hand limp with alcohol, and kissing his knuckles, his lips burning on Phichit’s skin.  
“It’s me, my heart, it’s me,” Chris said, threading his fingers in Phichit’s dark dark hair, pulling his head close to his. “Oh, my dear love, I’m so sorry.”  
Somehow, that was enough for Phichit, and the dams broke. He took a big shaky breath, and when he exhaled, tears started falling from his eyes. The stones that sat on his stomach he didn’t even know were there, rolled off of him, and suddenly he was able to breathe. He gasped for air, and then flung himself at Chris, hugging his body close to him, determined never ever to let him go.  
“I thought you forgot about me,” Phichit blurted out. “I thought you were gone forever. You didn’t even reply to my texts.”  
“Never.” Chris’ reply sounded so strong that somehow Phichit didn’t even feel like he needed a detailed explanation of what happened, he simply believed Chris was saying the truth. “I would have never done that to you. Though I did need some time to think. I’m sorry I was selfish enough not to tell you that.”  
“What?” Phichit mumbled while he wiped his snot-shiny nose in a tissue, looking at Chris questioningly. The man sighed and just reached into his pocket.  
“Okay, this isn’t exactly the way I imagined it to go but--” and the pulled out a box and popped it open. In it was a simple silver band with three tiny Sapphires adorning it. “This is why I had to think. I was so sure I wanted to propose, but then… I don’t know, I guess I just got some second thoughts. So I had to keep it to myself and think about it, and then I realized I don’t ever want to be away from you. These three weeks were hell already. So I came here, but then you went ahead and celebrated without me.” Chris laughed at the empty champagne bottle, but there was no pain or anger in his voice when he said that.  
Phichit sat there, stunned by what just happened. He thought so many times about what he would do if they were married, how he would propose… or how Chris would propose, for that matter. He never imagined it would be when he was drunk out of his mind, after being apart from each other for three excruciating weeks.  
“Yes,” he said simply. He didn’t know how else to say it, what else to say… He thought simply saying yes encompassed it all.  
Chris smiled brightly at him, pulling his head close to kiss Phichit’s lips. Soon Phichit had the beautiful ring on his finger, and he couldn’t stop looking at it. Chris took his coat and shoes off, and climbed into bed with Phichit, opening the other bottle of champagne that he didn’t let Phichit anywhere near. He took a long swig of champagne and cuddled close to Phichit once he put the champagne to somewhere safe.  
“I’m sorry, my beautiful, I love you,” he mumbled against Phichit’s hair. “Was it as bad for you as it was for me?”  
“I’m nearly a thousand percent sure it was as bad for me,” Phichit replied, still eyeing his ring. “I think I was starting to go insane. I saw a man I couldn’t decide whether it was you or not, like last week. All the time. I thought I needed to get myself checked out or something.”  
The tips of Chris’ ears turned a reddish hue.  
“No, you weren’t going insane,” he said. “That was really me. I was still thinking, but I could not stand not seeing you any longer. I’m sorry.”  
“Oh, Christ,” Phichit groaned, collapsing against Christ, who was pressing apologetic kisses against his head. “You-- argh. I thought I lost you!”  
“I’m so sorry, I’m so so so sorry,” Chris mumbled against Phichit’s hair, holding him even closer. For a hot second, Phichit was feeling so angry, but after that, he just looked at his ring and sighed.  
“Oh whatever,” he said, organizing Chris the way he liked to cuddle him exactly. “The thing is that you’re here now, the rest we can discuss later. Now shut up and cuddle me.”  
Chris laughed at that, and just held Phichit against him with such soft arms cradling Phichit’s head that he just couldn’t stay mad at him.  
“I’m glad I said yes though.”  
“Me too.”


	3. I see you around in all these empty faces – Chris and Phichit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> This is a companion Chris PoV fic to the update I posted yesterday titled ["Three weeks of insanity"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11827779/chapters/27096405). So you can sort of regard it as a fill for the prompt lol. This is completely unbeta-d. The title of the chapter comes again from a Fifty Shades of Bullshit soundtrack, because?? Surprisingly these songs are somewhat catchy. It's [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7F37r50VUTQ). Happy reading, don't hate me. (Dedicated to the Squad!)

When he left for the Rostelecom Cup, he felt his heart break into thousands of pieces, and for a mere second, he didn't even want to go.  
He packed his suitcase, consulted his coach that his visa was still all taken care of, and then the only thing left was to say goodbye to Phichit.  
The most darling man, his beautiful Thai love was standing in the door of their bedroom, wearing one of his old, aged tees that slipped off his left shoulder, leaving the brown skin exposed. His expression was so unguardedly mopey and wistful that it made Chris’ heart thump painfully in his chest. He stepped close to Phichit, gathered his body close to his, and leaned down to press a kiss against his lips.  
“I’ll be back soon, right?” Chris told him, and he pressed more kisses against the corners of Phichit’s mouth. “Dream of me while I’m gone. I’ll bring back some gold for you.”  
He could feel Phichit’s mouth curl up into a smile as he kissed him, and Phichit drew back a little to nod.  
“Good luck,” he replied.  
They didn’t say it out loud, but as they looked into each other’s eyes, Chris could just feel the words hum in the quietness of their bedroom.  
_I love you._

When he won that gold medal, oh boy. That just felt superb. Chris turned the medal around with his right hand, staring at the gold little plate that shone blindingly in the harsh lights of the arena. It wasn’t the first time it happened in his life – he won many gold medals before, and would probably continue to do so –, but somehow, this felt so much better to have because this was entirely for Phichit. He couldn’t help but imagine him lying in their bed, a dopey smile on his tired face, the gold medal sitting on his chest, trying to outshine Phichit’s glistening skin. He knew that this medal, that shouldn’t count for anything, would be the most important medal he has ever won.  
Once it was all over, once he skated off the ice, gave all his interviews, and got a chance to sit down and fully absorb the fact that he did win this medal, he realized he had some pretty conflicting emotions inside his head. On the one hand, he was happy as ever: he just won a gold fucking medal! Screw everyone who was talking about Christophe Giacometti slowly aging out of the competition. Clearly, he still had it in him.  
On the other hand though… He couldn’t help but to feel a little lost. He missed someone very important to him, and when he looked out at the stands, he couldn’t help but to huff in anger, when he didn’t see him. He knew why he couldn’t be there, but he desperately wished he could be.  
That was when the thought came to him, as he was sitting in the changing room, his skates unlaced, him staring into the distance, not focused on anything.  
“I should marry Phichit.”  
“Come again?” Viktor was in the changing room as well. He got a very respectable second place, and he didn’t seem bitter about it at all. Though when Chris looked at Yuuri, who was accompanying Viktor, and saw the beautiful smile that was on his face just for Viktor, he understood why it didn’t matter what the color of that medal was.  
“I want to marry Phichit,” Chris repeated, looking at Viktor. Viktor smiled and nodded.  
“Sure, Chris, you can, nobody will stop you,” he said, putting his costume into a travel bag to protect it.  
“No, you don’t understand,” Chris exclaimed impatiently and stood up, only to sit down again when he nearly fell over in his loose skates. “Take me to the nearest jewelry store. I will propose the minute I’m off the plane.”  
Viktor stopped what he was doing and turned to Chris. For a minute, he just looked at him, and then he sighed.  
“Okay, okay, pump the brakes,” he said and sat down next to Chris. “You really are sure?”  
“Yes, I am absolutely certain,” Chris replied, clutching the medal in his hand till his knuckles turned white. Viktor sighed again and patted Chris’ knee.  
“Okay, but for real though? Look, Chris,” Viktor turned more towards him, looking deep into his eyes. He reached up with his hand and scratched his head, looking a little confused. “Ugh. Okay, you see, I think you’re not stupid to rush into a decision like this, but like… I don’t know. Can I call Yuuri in? I think he’s better equipped to help you with this than I am.”  
Chris nodded in agreement at that, so Viktor stood up and walked outside to get his fiancé. Unsurprisingly Yuuri was near the changing room, so it didn’t take long for the man to walk in the room, and sit down in front of Chris.  
“So you want to marry Phichit Chulanont, I heard,” Yuuri said, smiling at Chris when he saw how strongly he clutched the medal with his hands.  
“Yes, I very much want to,” Chris replied, looking into Yuuri’s eyes with such determination he never really felt before.  
“Okay,” Yuuri said. Viktor sat down next to Chris, not Yuuri. That felt a little odd to Chris, as he thought they would be having some sort of Talk™, but the way they sat broke the usual dynamic up. He didn’t give it much more thought though because Yuuri started talking again. “Look. You’re both capable adults, you can make your own decisions, but we both care about you two a lot, and I just want to make sure that you are one hundred percent behind this decision.”  
“Yes, I am, what’s so hard to understand about it?!” Chris exclaimed loudly, looking furiously at Yuuri, who just nodded back at him.  
“Yes, that’s all good and well,” he replied, “but the thing is, you’re pretty excited now, aren’t you? Just won a gold medal, missing your boyfriend… Such an extreme reaction is completely fine. I just want you to think about this a little more so that when you wake up 5 years into this marriage, you don’t go: “Oh shit, I fucked up”, you see?”  
That made Chris stop a little. This was true, he really didn’t think about this any further than he just did right now; he was just so sure about that he wanted Phichit with him forever and even after that that he didn’t stop and question whether it was just a spur of the moment decision or something that has been in the making for a while. He looked anywhere but Yuuri for a while, but then he looked back at him, expecting him to continue, which Yuuri did.  
“Phichit loves you,” Yuuri said then, “and you love him. We know that. And Phichit just seems to be so out there, right? But he loves you so much, and he’s just so insecure about this whole thing. He never knows when you’ll decide to get rid of him for someone better. Now I know what you think,” Yuuri said preemptively when he saw Chris take a breath probably to protest that point. “That will never happen, right. But you see, these thoughts live their own lives. No matter how much Phichit knows you’ll not leave him, the thought will always stay, unless you’re really, really sure that the decision you’re making is something you can and will live with for the rest of your life. Not to mention this could be bad for you as well. I know you’re the kind of person who just stands up and leaves when things are getting too risky and full of feelings for you—”  
“No,” Chris cut in, looking at Yuuri questioningly. That might have been him in the past, but if he had to be honest, he didn’t feel like that at all anymore. He was so sure of the things that he and Phichit had that running away from it, when it got too deep for him, was not an option. “That’s not me anymore. I mean… I might not have advertised that change, but that’s not true anymore, yeah. Not since Phichit anyway.”  
Yuuri and Viktor both blinked at him in confusion for a second, and then Yuuri just took a breath and adjusted his thinking.  
“Okay, makes sense, and I’m happy you feel like that. Still, it will hurt you just as much it will hurt Phichit, and since you’re here right now and Phichit isn’t, I’m telling all this to you. Just think about it, will you? Don’t run home and propose to him right away. Let the decision sit with you for a while. I mean,” he chuckled and looked at Viktor, “I held back for a whole month until I proposed to Viktor. So you know, just no rush. Think about it, and once you wake up a few days after, feeling like this is still the best decision you could ever make, just go ahead and do it. Alright?”  
Chris nodded at that. He understood what they meant, and that they said all of that from the love they had for both of them, so Chris didn’t feel annoyed about the advice he was given. He also calmed down a little: proposing to Phichit didn’t seem as urgent.  
“Thank you, Yuuri,” Chris said, looking into Yuuri’s eyes, trying to convey the heartfelt gratitude he felt for the man. Yuuri just smiled at him.  
“It’s literally no problem at all,” he replied. “Just don’t forget to invite us to the wedding!”  
Chris laughed and then shrugged out of his skates. He put his costumes away and packed his bags as fast as he could. He wanted to be back in his hotel, so he could sleep and then go home to his love, and then after a while, to propose to him. The last thing he heard while he was leaving the room was a conversation between Viktor and Yuuri.  
“You really did wait a month before you proposed to me?” Viktor asked.  
“Yeah, I wanted to get down on my knees after the Rostelecom Cup, but that didn’t really happen, now did it,” Yuuri replied.  
Chris laughed again. These stupid idiots, so in love. And he was a similarly stupid idiot, and God help him, he didn’t mind at all.

The problems came when he was standing at the airport, in the line to check-in for his flight.  
Suddenly he started to feel panicky a little. He didn’t think long enough! He wasn’t sure enough! Was he making the best decision? Did he think it sufficiently through? He wasn’t sure anymore about anything.  
So he did something he wasn’t proud of: he fled.  
He knew his connecting flight was in Paris, so he decided not to board the next plane, and just walked out of the airport, pushing a hat on his golden curls, hoping that would be enough to mask his appearance. He turned his phone off and hid it deep within one of the pockets of his suitcase. He went to one of the relatively more run-down parts of Paris where he rented a room for a few days, all in cash, under a fake name.  
Chris didn’t know why he needed to do all that, but his fight or flight response was just too much for him and it took over his thought. Chris watched his body do things he didn’t actually want it to do, he watched his mouth ask for things he thought wouldn’t be of any help. He watched himself lying on the uncomfortable bed in a tiny hotel room, and he thought: “Shit, I’m so miserable.”  
He never actually had any issues with being so out of his mind, but for some reason this time it was just too bad to hold it in, and he didn't feel any power in him to do anything about it. Meanwhile, his mind kept spinning around the topic of marriage and Phichit over and over. He was highly aware that if he were with Phichit, or if he went home, everything would be solved because being next to Phichit always brought him back to himself and anchored him down. But he wasn’t there, so Chris had to make do with what he got.  
So he started walking. He walked around Paris, stopping at every spot he ever wanted to explore with Phichit, looking at art, buying things. He bought so many knick knacks that he wanted to give to Phichit.  
His next stop was New York. That was where he bought a ring that his eyes just got stuck on. It was a beautiful silver band with three Sapphires on it. He knew Phichit’s birthstone was Sapphires, so it fit well, and anyway, if he weren’t to propose with it, he could still give it as an extravagant present.  
He spent a few days there too, but he just couldn’t find his place. He felt himself pulling towards Detroit, towards Phichit. He felt the ache of missing Phichit deep within his bones. On the worst days, it was all he could think about, and on those days, he didn’t even go out, preferring to stay indoors and just stare at the wall. He called Viktor once when he was in such a mood, but he couldn’t even get any words out, one because he was crying so hard, and two because Viktor was too busy shouting at him.  
“Phichit is miserable, you idiot!” His voice boomed through the speakers of the phone. “He’s missing you like hell! Where the fuck are you!! Go home to him, stupid!”  
Chris didn’t say anything to that, just hung up on him. He didn’t call Viktor after that.  
He knew Viktor was right though, he was feeling really miserable himself, he could imagine Phichit felt just as bad if not worse. He wanted so badly to go home and gather him up in his arms, to kiss it all better, but he was still so conflicted. He just couldn’t let go of the idea that he might be making a decision that he was making instead of Phichit, that Phichit will come to regret, and he couldn’t help but to shy away from going home for a whole week.  
In the end, though, he went back to Detroit. He couldn’t stand staying away any longer. His suitcase was so heavy that he had to pay a huge fine on it, but he didn’t care, it was full of things he wanted to give to Phichit.  
Once he was in Detroit, he fell back into the routine of going to the places they usually went to, out of habit of checking upon them, how they were and things, not to mention it felt like he was seeing Phichit, if not in person. That was when he first noticed Phichit, standing in the park that they preferred to go to, staring at the bench they usually sat at and kissed until an old lady told them to go get a room.  
Chris’ heart shattered. He saw Phichit, and he saw how bad it was for him, how awful he felt. Phichit’s eyes had heavy black bags underneath, and his eyes lacked that mischievous shine they always had. Oh, fuck, Chris thought. I hurt him too bad. Oh, fuck me.  
That was when he decided he had enough. As bad as this decision might turn out to be, it wasn’t worth suffering so much over it. Phichit could always say no, he had that power. It didn’t matter. He couldn’t stand being apart of him any longer. So Chris decided to go back to him.

His heart clenched painfully when he walked in on Phichit, who was sitting on Yuuri’s bed in their dorm room, silly drunk after he drank a whole bottle of champagne all by himself. Chris felt like the biggest asshole of this whole universe, for having let things get as far as they did. He rushed into the tiny room, kneeled down in front of Phichit, who was perking up, looking at Chris with disbelieving eyes, as if he couldn’t believe Chris was there. It stabbed painfully into Chris’ heart.  
“C-chris?” Phichit mumbled, his voice slurring over his name. Chris felt his insides tighten up, and that made him grab Phichit’s hand that was limp in his hands, and press featherlight kisses against his knuckles. He’d never be able to kiss all the pain away, but he hoped he could try.  
“It’s me, my heart, it’s me,” Chris said, threading his fingers in Phichit’s hair, pulling his head close to his. Oh, he was hurting so badly, it was so painful for Chris. He hated himself so much, but he was so glad to be back. He felt like the biggest idiot for staying away to think. “Oh, my dear love, I’m so sorry.”  
That just broke Phichit. He flung himself at Chris, and he sobbed, barely being able to breathe through the hiccuping crying. Chris held him close, massaging Phichit’s head and neck, trying to soothe the crying man, while he felt like a garbage human being for putting Phichit in this state.  
“I thought you forgot about me,” Phichit blurted out. “I thought you were gone forever. You didn’t even reply to my texts.”  
“Never,” Chris replied immediately, his voice coming out in a heated exclamation, his denial burning in every letter he spoke. That was just so certain. “I would have never done that to you, I would have never forgotten about you.” Then he sighed. He did do that, a little. Ah, how much of an asshole he was. “Though I did need some time to think. I’m sorry I was selfish enough not to tell you that.”  
“What?” Phichit mumbled while he reached out for a tissue to wipe his nose. He was just so adorable in that second, Chris wished he could kiss his unhappiness away. Phichit was hurting so bad, he needed to make sure he was okay. But then… Chris sighed.  
“Okay, this isn’t exactly the way I imagined it to go but—” He reached into his pocket, pulled out the ring box and popped it open. It had the ring that he bought in New York, that he didn’t know what to do with, but when he looked at Phichit, in his eyes, he knew there was no other answer to his worries than by asking him the question. “This is why I had to think,” he said. “I was so sure I wanted to propose, but then… I don’t know, I guess I just got some second thoughts. So I had to keep it to myself and think about it, and then I realized I don’t ever want to be away from you. These three weeks were hell already. So I came here, but then you went ahead and celebrated without me.” Chris laughed at the empty champagne bottle, but he wasn’t angry at all. The only thing he felt was sadness at how stupid he was, and happiness that he was finally with Phichit. He just hoped Phichit would say something positive that could make him think he still had a chance.  
“Yes.” Chris heard Phichit say simply. Chris looked up, completely stunned by the response. He actually said yes. Chris couldn’t believe it.  
Chris smiled brightly at Phichit, pulling his head close to kiss Phichit’s lips. He then slipped the ring on Phichit’s finger, and it just looked so perfect that Chris couldn’t even deal with it all, his heart was feeling about to burst, this time out of happiness. He took his coat and shoes off, and climbed into bed with Phichit, opening the other bottle of champagne that he didn’t let Phichit anywhere near. He took a long swig of champagne and cuddled close to Phichit once he put the champagne to somewhere safe.  
“I’m sorry, my beautiful, I love you,” he mumbled against Phichit’s hair. “Was it as bad for you as it was for me?”  
“I’m nearly a thousand percent sure it was as bad for me,” Phichit replied, still eyeing his ring. The warm light in his eyes made Chris’ heart sing. He smiled at him, while he also felt so bad for putting Phichit through all of that. “I think I was starting to go insane. I saw a man I couldn’t decide whether it was you or not, like last week. All the time. I thought I needed to get myself checked out or something.”  
Oh shit, so he did see him then. The tips of Chris’ ears turned a reddish hue, feeling a little embarrassed.  
“No, you weren’t going insane,” he said. “That was really me. I was still thinking, but I could not stand not seeing you any longer. I’m sorry.” Oh, it was so stupid. He went there one time, hoping Phichit didn’t see him. He felt so bad all over again.  
“Oh, Christ,” Phichit groaned, collapsing against Chris, who was pressing apologetic kisses against his head. “You— argh. I thought I lost you!”  
That tore at Chris’ heart. Oh, he was so stupid. He kept pressing kisses against Phichit’s temple, hoping to soothe the pain even just a little.  
“I’m so sorry, I’m so so so sorry,” he mumbled against Phichit’s hair, holding him even closer. Phichit shook a little like he was angry, but then suddenly he stopped shaking, and just collapsed fully against Chris.  
“Oh whatever,” he said, organizing Chris the way he liked to cuddle him exactly. “The thing is that you’re here now, the rest we can discuss later. Now shut up and cuddle me.”  
Chris laughed at that, and just held Phichit against him with such soft arms cradling Phichit’s head. He really really loved him in that second.  
“I’m glad I said yes though,” Phichit said. Chris squeezed Phichit a little at that.  
“Me too.”

A few weeks later, Chris called Viktor, who sounded quite annoyed with him.  
“You went ahead and did what we told you not to do,” Viktor admonished him. Chris smiled and scratched the back of his head.  
“Yes, I know, sorry about that,” he replied. “I took your advice a bit too literally.”  
“Yes, you did.”  
“Sorry.”  
Viktor sighed in the phone, and then the line went quiet for a bit.  
“But you two are happy now I hope?”  
Chris smiled even wider now.  
“Yeah. It’ll be a May wedding. We’ll be sending invitations out soon.”  
“Good,” Viktor said. “And stop with the reckless stupid shit, alright?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Good. Be happy now, Chris.”  
Chris smiled, a small warm smile this time.  
“I will.”


	4. Is this our Happily Ever After? - PhichiMetti I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys!
> 
> This is the first part of the chapter I wanted to post but couldn't come around to finish it. Since it was getting rather long, I decided to cut it in half, and to be honest, it felt like an appropriate place to cut it. The next chapter will soon come as well, not to mention I have to add a song to this one too ahah. As usual, no beta!
> 
> There will be some things I need you guys to watch out for in this chapter. For one, I'll be talking a little more explicitly about sex: no actual description of the act, but it is said with words, so. Second of all, even though I did as much research as I could, I'm still not too sure about Thai wedding traditions. There was a lot of info that sort of agreed with each other, but there were still differences, so I don't know. If there is anything off about it, please let me know!  
> Third of all, I have never been to Morocco. I have been to other Arabic countries, but Morocco is yet to be visited! So again, if there's anything off about it, let me know. (Similarly Phichit's opinion of the Arabic architecture is ... well it's mostly mine. Who would have thought. But yeah, it's just an opinion.)
> 
> Also note: the image was created by me and can be found in [this post](http://nellosel.tumblr.com/post/164977570209/okay-this-isnt-exactly-the-way-i-imagined-it-to).

They kept their engagement secret for a few weeks.

It felt divine, not telling about it to anyone, not even their parents. Phichit was, figuratively speaking, swimming in the bubbling pink ocean happiness that surrounded both of them, feeling so happy he never thought he could ever be. His semester came to an end soon after with only some exams left to still do, so he decided to move out from the dorm room he shared with Yuuri, and in with Chris, in the flat he rented nearby. He woke up every day to the beautiful face of his fiancé – fiancé! The word still made Phichit’s stomach shiver with excitement –, and he could never stop himself from pressing a soft kiss on Chris’ lips. No matter how asleep he was or wasn’t for that matter, Chris always smiled a soft lazy smile, and turned his head more towards Phichit, wordlessly demanding more kisses. Phichit was always happy to comply.

If Christ had to be honest, there probably were no words to describe the emotions that occupied his mind. He felt beyond this world happy every time he did anything so much as glance at Phichit’s hand, and saw the subtle glimmer of the Sapphires in the ring that sat on his ring finger. He felt his heart melting with slow and warm contentment when he saw Phichit sitting at the dinner table, surrounded by books: he looked up, smiled at him, whispered a quiet “hi”, and then went back to studying. He felt eternally grateful for any and all gods that ever existed and will ever exist for the fact that when he looked into Phichit’s eyes, he never saw any signs of him being angry at Chris for freaking out over the engagement.

All in all, they felt like they were already on their honeymoon even though they haven’t even gotten married yet.

 

The first people they called were their parents, who were really happy to hear they were “finally engaged”. That wording threw both Phichit and Chris out of their happy place a little, and they looked at each other in confusion. What was going on behind their backs while they were off having their own battles in their minds?

“Oh dear, there’s nothing to it,” Phichit’s mum reassured them during the conference call they had with both sets of parents. The other parents nodded in agreement. “You have been together for a while now, and we could all see how in love you both were. It was just a matter of time really.”

Phichit and Chris looked at each other, surprised by the statement, but then they just shrugged and smiled.

“Good thing we are engaged then, right?” Chris said, hugging Phichit close. Their parents laughed, looking really happy for them.

“Yes, very good,” Chris’ mum said. “I’m so happy to see you like this, Petit. I hope to see many grandchildren soon!”

That drew an awkward laugh out of Phichit and Chris. They barely got engaged yet, children were far from being on the table of discussion.

Their second talk was with Yuuri and Viktor. Viktor was very angry with Chris about how he decided to act regarding the situation, and that was how Phichit got to learn how this whole thing actually went down: Chris wanted to propose as soon as he was off the plane, but Viktor, and then Yuuri especially, advised him to think it through, just to be sure. Chris freaked out, and disappeared for three weeks. That was so like Yuuri though, advising his friend to think things through, that Phichit couldn’t even be angry about it.

“Come on, Chris,” Viktor said, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His face looked pretty composed except for his eyebrows that he drew together. His voice was calm, but still, you could just hear how angry he was with the situation. “It was a very foolish thing to do. You hurt Phichit so bad!”

Chris just sat there, looking down and nodding at whatever Viktor said, and that was how Phichit knew that it was really Chris just freaking massively out over being told to think things over, not the others pushing it on him, and that Chris felt really bad about it. That just made the memory of the whole situation not as devastatingly hurtful as it sometimes was, and Phichit could more easily forgive Chris for his actions. He leaned in and there and then, in front of the others on Skype, kissed Chris as sweetly as he could. Viktor’s scolding stopped immediately, and was followed by a sigh.

“Okay, I guess that makes things fine then,” he said. Phichit smiled at him and nodded.

“Yeah, things are fine, Viktor,” he replied. “We went about this whole thing in a very roundabout way, but I’m glad that we ended up together.”

That drew the first genuine smile onto the couple’s face, and Yuuri even laughed a little.

“Not going to lie, I thought we might have ruined everything,” he admitted, scratching the back of his neck. Phichit laughed and shook his head, though Chris didn’t share his joy. He was quite scared of that as well, even though he didn’t say that out loud in that moment.

“No, no, it really is fine,” Phichit reassured everyone, sounding cheerful. He still had some resentment inside his heart, that was true, but he was determined not to let it ruin the happiness he felt. At the end of the day, it really did not matter how things came to this; what mattered was that he’d be going forward with Chris from then on. Smoothing out the volatile proposal and the issues it left would be something Phichit wanted to do – but definitely with Chris at his side.

He felt that he had to change the subject though, so he decided to poke at Yuuri with a topic neither of them liked to discuss a lot: school.

“So, what’s up with that assignment you had for Consumer Society and Culture?” he asked, and Yuuri’s face visibly clouded over. Phichit silently apologized for bringing up a topic that usually caused his friend to have anxious fits, but he was really glad that the conversation turned away from his engagement.

“I hate everything about it, but it’s coming ‘round,” Yuuri said with a heavy sigh. From the movement of Viktor’s arm, Phichit guessed he reached over and reassuringly squeezed Yuuri’s hand. “Speaking of, how is preparation going for your exam in Gen Chem Lab II? Heard it was a brutal one, Professor Crich is taking things really seriously.”

Ah, trying to attack back. Phichit was indeed worried about that class, but he knew he could do it. He went to every class, did all the extracurriculars – the rest was just about revising and revising again.

“It’s going well!” Phichit replied, smiling, and Yuuri smiled back, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. For some reason, it made Yuuri feel less good about his academic achievements when someone admitted they were doing much better than him, but then he always failed to consider that most people who were indeed better prepared, didn’t have anxiety issues. “But then I’m pretty sure you’re doing way better than how you think you are,” he added, and that made Yuuri blush a little.

The conversation went on in that manner. Both of the couples asked about what the others were doing: Chris was taking one whole week off, coach permitted, to just be with Phichit, before they both went back to practicing and studying; Viktor and Yuuri were in St. Petersburg, helping out Yakov with Yuri’s choreography. After a while, a comfortable silence settled in, one that never really bothered Phichit, someone who always felt the need to fill all the empty spaces in a conversation. With these people though, being silent always felt nice: Phichit didn’t have to put himself out there, he could simply just exist, and that would be enough.

“But everything really is okay, right?” Yuuri asked after a few minutes of quietness. Phichit smiled lazily from where he sat, curled up against Chris.

“Yes, Yuuri,” he said, lifting up Chris’ hand and pressing a kiss against his knuckles. “Everything is perfect.”

Yuuri laughed a little in response, and that laugh sounded so relieved that it made Phichit smile even wider. He really hoped his friends didn’t blame themselves anymore about how things happened. The events that went down, though they hurt Phichit – just as much as they hurt Chris, and all of their friends really –, they all led to this moment, this one perfect second in time where Phichit felt nothing but complete happiness sitting right next to the person he adored the most in this world, who will be with him through everything that shall come in the future. Phichit could literally not care any more about Chris’ disappearance, because it resulted in his proposal, and to Phichit, that was all that mattered.

“I…” Phichit began to say, but he stopped. Yuuri, Viktor, and Chris all turned towards him, waiting for him to continue. “I do not care about it, Yuuri,” Phichit finished, taking a deep breath before he started speaking. “I got Chris out of the whole mess. We are going to marry. That’s… that’s all I care about.”

Yuuri nodded, and he seemed to understand things a little better after Phichit’s words. Viktor was smiling brightly at Phichit, and for some reason, Phichit felt that Viktor was really proud of him.

Chris didn’t do anything but squeeze Phichit close to him, to press a soft kiss against the side of his head.

-

“Hey, I have an idea,” Phichit said later that night, as they were chilling in the bed, browsing the Internet on their phones.

“Hm?” Chris mumbled, while he was slowly drawing circles on Phichit’s skin with his fingertips. Phichit cuddled even closer to Chris in order to chase that sensation, which earned a quiet laugh from Chris.

“So I was thinking, why not announce everything to the people?” Phichit started. “You remember that photo you took of me while we were out to eat? That would be pretty great. People would go mad!”

Slowly, Chris’ lips curled up into a mischievous smile.

“Sounds good.” He opened the app on his phone, and after some scrolling he found the image. He added a few filters, and then typed in a caption that made him laugh a little.

 

 

When Phichit checked his phone to see what Chris came up with, he laughed out loud, and just shook his head. Both of their phones figuratively speaking blew up with messages and notifications, as their fans demanded to know what was going on.

“This was a fun idea,” Phichit said, and Chris wholeheartedly agreed. He leaned in and pressed a kiss against Phichit’s mouth that was still smiling.

-

They married in May.

The event was held at the Colony Club on Park Avenue, in the 4th Floor Petite Ballroom the venue had. Phichit and Chris didn’t invite a lot of people, just their closest friends and the family of course; still, that number pleasantly filled the room out, so there was no reason to worry about that.

Chris wore a traditional black suit with a cream waistcoat underneath. The waistcoat had yellow detailings similarly to the handkerchief folded into Chris’ suit pocket. The colors matched Phichit’s birth colors. Phichit himself wore a traditional Thai dress. The cream and yellow colors, though not both of them were required at the same time, made Phichit’s skin and eyes shine even brighter under the intricate chandeliers hanging above them.

A local magistrate performed the ceremony that was a mixture of Western and Thai traditions. Phichit’s parents didn’t insist on him adding these elements to the ceremony, but Phichit was really keen on the Thai touches to the wedding. Chris didn’t mind one bit: if it made Phichit happy on that very special day, he was ready to do literally anything Phichit asked him to do.

The guests all wore cream or yellow colors as well. Everyone looked really happy, and even the people who weren’t originally familiar with the Thai parts of a wedding ceremony, were eager to join in on the festivities, and everything felt like a dream come true to Phichit.

The best part that he knew he would always remember was when Chris and he were kneeling next to each other during the Rod Nam Sang ceremony. Phichit’s parent placed the holy garland around their necks, and Chris’ father was the one to place the holy thread on their heads. They both looked up at their parents and the guests at the same time, and somehow, in that one second, Phichit felt so connected to Chris like he never did before. In pairs, their parents poured holy water over their hands held in prayer, and the line to pour water was continued by other guests. The sensation of the holy water dripping through his fingers held together in prayer, the thin thread connecting him to Chris… Phichit felt completely in harmony with everything. His soul soared, happiness making him smile and shed a few tears of joy. When he looked over at Chris, he saw that he was crying as well. He must have felt it too.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur. They ate, they danced, they laughed… Yuri cried when Chris asked him to dance, and Otabek had to take him to the bathroom after, to help him calm down. Yuuri cried as well during his dance with Phichit.

“Heavens, I didn’t expect this to be so emotional,” he mumbled into Phichit’s neck as they were swaying from side to side. Phichit didn’t mind that he was getting his clothes wet with tears, because he felt like crying too.

“Yeah, I know,” he said.

“This was a beautiful ceremony, Phichit. You are so lucky. I hope you’ll be happy forever.”

Phichit smiled, and pressed a kiss against Yuuri’s head.

“Thank you, Yuuri,” he replied. “Thank you so much. I know we will be happy.”

They left the ceremony in a luxurious car back to their apartment. They left the venue smiling, and their family and the guests poured out onto the street, waving until the car they sat in was out of sight.

Phichit leaned back against the car seat and sighed happily. His hand was holding onto Chris’, and his engagement ring rubbed against the simple gold band that was on Chris’ finger.

“Wow, I think my hands still smell like roses,” Chris commented, lifting his other hand up to his nose to theatrically smell it. Phichit laughed at that, and he smelled his hand as well, which indeed smelled faintly like roses.

“That’s how it usually is, yeah,” he replied. Chris smiled at him, and lifted his hand to press a kiss on the engagement ring.

“Thank you for saying yes,” Chris mumbled. Phichit’s wide smile grew fonder, and he leaned in to kiss Chris.

“Thank you for coming back to me.”

-

 

Their honeymoon lasted only one week, but it was the best week of their whole life.

They decided to go to Casablanca in Morocco for that week. The hotel they stayed at was the Sheraton Casablanca Hotel & Towers, located in the Old Medina, where they often went on long walks, getting lost inside the narrow streets of the Souq that was filled with more traditional work the deeper they got inside. They visited a lot of places like the Hassan II Mosque or the Cathédrale Sacré Cœur, both of which were so different but made them feel astonishment nevertheless.

Other times they just went down to the beach, or just stayed in their hotel room. They were aware of the fact that they were in an Arabic country, so every time they went outside, they paid attention not to be visibly affectionate with each other; however, that changed the minute they were in their hotel room. They simply couldn’t get their hands off of each other. Phichit loved to press kisses on Chris’ skin that got a little pink at first, but soon turned a beautiful golden color. Chris adored how Phichit seemed to be able to dress in as little amount of clothes as possible, and still remain respectful – only to whisper into Chris’ ear in the middle of the Souq that he wasn’t wearing any boxers, just the light cotton pants that he had on. It was the hardest thing to do, not to jump at Phichit right there and then and kiss him until he gasped for air.

They had sex and a lot of it. It has always been part of their dynamic but for some reason ever since they arrived to Morocco, they just could not hold their horny teen selves back from jumping at each other at any suitable occasion for some kissing or even dry humping. Phichit was constantly giggling, and Chris always had a light blush on his cheeks. They tried their hardest not to be disrespectful, but once they were out of sight, Phichit’s hands already sneaked around Chris’ shoulders to draw him into a heated kiss.

Not to mention somehow the whole city gave everything an underlying sense of secrecy and sensuality. Thanks to the Arabic architecture, everything was veiled and closed up with just the right amount of details showing through. Phichit wondered what went on behind the beautifully carved wooden shutters that always stayed closed, with only a faint source of light shining through in the cracks, allowing the passerby take a brief and dim glance at the room inside. He fell in love with the intricate details of the architecture, and how even though everything seemed to be shut off from outsiders, it still felt very personal and inviting.

Oh, how he wished they could stay in Morocco forever. The weather was beautiful, the people were friendly if a little reserved, and the food was divine. They didn’t have to worry about a thing, and they could pass their days however they wanted to. Phichit felt like he was in heaven.

Unfortunately though, their beautiful week came to close, and they had to head back to Detroit. The season was over for the most part, with only a small number of events here and there, and Phichit had some assignments to finish for a few of his courses, so they had to head back. Phichit’s heart hurt painfully when the plane pushed off from the tarmac and lifted off to leave Morocco behind. He reached over to grab Chris’ hand, just to squeeze it and feel the ring on his hand press into his skin.

“I want to go back now,” he mumbled, staring out the window and watching the country slowly fade away.

“Me too, Love,” Chris replied, his voice filled with the same pain that Phichit felt. “But we’ll come back soon enough.”

“Will we?”

Chris smiled at Phichit, and lifted his hand to kiss his knuckles.

“Oh, of course,” he said. “We still have a family vacation planned, remember? I’m sure our parents would love to see Morocco as well.”

Phichit smiled brightly at that thought. He was sure they would enjoy the sights as well.

“Sounds like a plan, doesn’t it?” he said, laughing a little when Chris’ eyes sparkled with amusement.

“Oh, it so does,” Chris replied, and in that second, Phichit thought he never loved anyone as much as he loved Chris.


End file.
